Descobertas
by Lucy Myh
Summary: Olhos de chocolate, olhos de pedrinhas verdes. O que ela vê no cabelo dele? Por que ele chora? "Eles eram apenas crianças, mas, juntos, haviam feito grandes descobertas." - Fofo - One Shot. Universo Alternativo. Todos Humanos.


**N/A:** **Terceira One-shot que eu escrevo e eu já aviso: Ela não é em nada parecida com as outras duas que eu escrevi. Ela não fala da perda de um grande amor ou de como ele começou. Ela não foi feita para chorar. Eu estava na casa da minha avó, com vontade de escrever, só que queria fazer alguma coisa diferente, então ela veio. Não sei se vocês vão gostar. É** Universo Alternativo**, com** todos humanos **e **crianças**. A idade não importa, depende de cada pessoa que lê. Deem uma chance a ela. LEIAM! Espero que gostem e COMENTEM.**

* * *

**DESCOBERTAS**

**SINOPSE**

Olhos de chocolate, olhos de pedrinhas verdes. O que ela vê no cabelo dele? Por que ele chora?

"Eles eram apenas crianças, mas, juntos, haviam feito grandes descobertas."

**One-shot. Todos Humanos. - Shipper: E/B – U.A.**

* * *

"Quem é ele?" a garotinha de olhos e cabelos cor de chocolate perguntou às novas amiguinhas.

"Quem? Aquele lá, sentado sozinho embaixo da árvore?" A que parecia uma fada perguntou.

A menina confirmou com a cabeça.

"Ah, ele é o Edward." A loira bonita respondeu.

A dos olhos chocolate corou ao ouvir o nome do garoto solitário.

"Ele é bonito, né?" A fadinha falou enquanto a menina corava ainda mais, assentindo de leve com a cabeça, muito envergonhada.

"Mas ele é muito chato." A loira completou.

"Por quê?" Ela perguntou, ao mesmo tempo confusa e curiosa.

"Ele não gosta da gente. Ele não gosta de ninguém. Ele não gosta nem de brincar. Só o que ele faz é ficar sentado sozinho." A loira disse, com um pouco de indignação na voz. _Qual criança não gosta de brincar?_

"Ahn... Mas por quê?" Ela perguntou baixo, mais para si mesma.

"Não sei." A fadinha respondeu abaixando um pouco a cabeça, mas logo em seguida voltou a levantá-la, novamente animada. "Vamos brincar?"

Os risos das garotas logo se uniram aos risos das outras crianças.

***

A garotinha de olhos cor de chocolate estava sozinha agora, no pátio da escola nova. Todas as suas novas amigas já tinham ido embora. Não se lembrava da última vez que sua mãe demorara a aparecer. Não se importava de ficar um tempo sozinha, a esperando, mas a escola nova era tão grande.

Procurando por companhia, ela encontrou um menino com cabelos de uma cor estranha. Eles brilhavam no sol num tom estranho de laranja, só que muito mais bonito do que qualquer uma das cores que agora pintavam o céu de laranja e rosa ou do que qualquer cor do seu estojo de canetinhas. _Será que era de verdade?_

Ele estava sentado no balanço, sozinho. Era aquele garoto Edward que ela viu mais cedo. _Ele era mesmo bonito, Alice estava certa_, ela pensou, corando. Sentou ao lado dele no outro balanço. Ela queria conversar, não queria ficar sozinha.

"Oi." Ela disse sentindo as bochechas arderem quando olhou para ele.

"Oi." Ele respondeu, ainda olhando para frente. Parecia que ele não estava lá, parecia que ele estava viajando para longe com a imaginação dele.

"Eu sou a Bella." Ela insistiu, sorrindo.

"Hum..." Ele não se apresentou. Parecia não querer a companhia de ninguém.

"Você é o Edward, não é?" o sorriso havia diminuído de intensidade, mas ela continuava sorrindo. _Por que ele não quer conversar com ela?_

"Sou" ele respondeu olhando-a de soslaio. _A menina era insistente_, pensou. Ela percebeu e alargou o sorriso. _Ele estava prestando atenção nela._

"É de verdade?" Ela perguntou apontando o cabelo dele, mas ele não viu o gesto, já tinha voltado a olhar para frente.

"O quê?" Perguntou, não conseguindo conter a curiosidade. Agora, encarando-a, ele percebeu que ela era bonita. _Parecia a Branca de Neve_.

"Seu cabelo." Ela ainda apontava os fios coloridos que brilhavam ainda mais laranja que o céu.

"O que tem ele?" O menino perguntou, tateando os cabelos e tentando encontrar alguma coisa estranha, mas não conseguia vê-los, não eram tão compridos assim. Ela riu com o gesto dele.

"Ele é... bonito" Ela disse corando e baixando rapidamente o olhar para voltar a fitá-lo nos olhos. "É de verdade?"

"A-acho que sim." Ele respondeu confuso. _Ninguém nunca tinha perguntado isso._

"Posso pegar?" Ela perguntou estendendo o braço timidamente, enquanto corava furiosamente. _Ela só queria sentir aqueles cabelos estranhos entre os dedos, ela só queria ver se era mesmo de verdade._

"O quê?" Ele parecia mais confuso ainda. _Ninguém nunca tinha pedido isso._

"Posso tocar no seu cabelo? Só para ver se é de verdade mesmo." Ela voltou a pedir.

"T-tá bom." Ele concordou, sem saber exatamente o que estava fazendo. _Ninguém nunca tinha feito isso._

A menina levantou e foi para mais perto dele. Ela nunca tinha feito isso. Ela nunca tinha pedido isso. Mas o cabelo era tão bonito e ela era tão curiosa...

De pé, ela ficava mais alta que ele. Hesitante, ela afundou os dedos naqueles cabelos fascinantes. Eles eram macios e brilhantes.

"Ai!" O menino reclamou. Ela havia puxado os cabelos dele.

"Desculpa!" Ela pediu com os olhos arregalados. "É de verdade mesmo." Ela disse rindo baixo.

"Eu disse." Ele massageou o couro cabeludo. "Não precisava puxar com força." Ele estava emburrado. _Por que ele deixou ela fazer isso?_ _Ninguém nunca tinha puxado seus cabelos com a permissão dele._

"Desculpa." Ela corou e abriu um sorriso. "Posso ver mais de perto?" Disse com os olhos brilhando de expectativa.

"Não vai puxar de novo, né?" Ele perguntou desconfiado enquanto ela negava com a cabeça. "Então, tá." Ele permitiu. _O que ele estava fazendo?_ Ele não sabia.

_Ele não era chato, Rose estava errada_, ela pensou, sorrindo.

Ela se aproximou mais dele e afundou novamente os dedos naqueles cabelos. _Tão fofinhos..._ Ela deslizava os dedos, arrepiando os cabelos. Ria das cores bonitas e diferentes que eles ficavam quando ela mexia neles. Era mais fascinante que o céu de que tanto gostava.

Ele fechou os olhos. Apreciava os carinhos que ela fazia, era como se sua mãe estivesse junto a ele de novo. Sentia tanto a falta dela...

De repente, os carinhos cessaram. Só então ele percebeu o que acontecia.

"Que foi?" A menina perguntou segurando o rosto dele. "Por que está chorando?" Ela ergueu seu rosto e encarou-o nos olhos. "Eu te machuquei?" Ela estava preocupada.

As lágrimas que não saíram quando recebeu a notícia da morte da mãe saíam livremente agora por seu rosto. Era tão difícil encarar a realidade...

"Não fique triste." A menina pediu, a tristeza ameaçando transbordar pela face dela também.

Ele não disse nada. Não poderia, a voz ficou presa na garganta, impedida de sair pelos soluços. Ela não agüentou. _Ele era tão bonito, por que chorava? _Logo, ela o acompanhou, as lágrimas escorrendo silenciosas pelo seu rosto. _Não queria vê-lo sofrer_.

Ele a abraçou pela cintura, como fazia com sua mãe. Ela afagava seus cabelos e suas costas, tentando acalmá-lo. Logo não havia mais tristeza, só havia alívio. Desgrudou-se da menina e secou as últimas lágrimas.

"Desculpa." Ele disse baixo, com a voz ainda rouca pelo choro.

"Não foi nada." Ela disse, secando as próprias lágrimas.

"Desculpa." Ele repetiu. "Por fazer você chorar."

"Não faz mal. É bom chorar às vezes." Ela disse sorrindo, tentando fazê-lo sorrir também. "Minha mãe me disse que depois que a gente chora, é mais fácil de ser feliz."

"Acho... acho que ela tá certa." Ele disse tentando sorrir, mas não conseguiu. A mãe dele não estava mais aqui para dizer essas coisas para ele. E ela percebeu isso.

"É a sua mãe?" Ela perguntou baixo, hesitante.

Ele apenas assentiu.

Após um silêncio que para aquelas crianças pareceu muito longo, ele decidiu falar.

"Ela... ela... morreu." Sua voz era fraca e quase inexistente no final. Foi mais fácil de falar para ela do que ele pensava, mas mesmo assim, encarava o chão, com medo de voltar a chorar.

"Não fica assim." E pediu, segurando o rosto dele e fazendo-o encará-la nos olhos. "Ela foi pro céu, não foi? Ela não ia querer ver você triste."

"Você tem razão." Ele disse baixo, um sorriso tímido brotando no rosto._ Os olhos dela eram tão bonitos..._

"E se você precisar, eu te empresto a minha." Ela disse sorrindo mais.

Ele riu. "Tá bom." _Como ela conseguia fazer ele ficar tão feliz?_

"Mas eu vou querer ela de volta." Ela continuou com a brincadeira.

"Eu prometo que não vou roubar ela de você." Eles riram com vontade.

"É bom ver você rindo." Ela disse depois que os risos pararam. "Você é bonito demais pra chorar." Ela disse fazendo graça e arrancando mais risos dele.

"Você também é bonita." Ele disse corando enquanto ela sorria.

"Obrigada." Ela também corou.

"Sabe, você parece com a Branca de Neve." Ele disse sorrindo, ainda corado.

"Sério?" Ela estava surpresa. "Por quê?"

"Ah, sabe, pele branca, boca e bochechas vermelhas, cabelo e olhos escuros... Branca de Neve." Ele sorriu. "A única diferença é que ao invés do seu cabelo e dos seus olhos serem pretos, eles parecem chocolates."

Ela corou com a descrição que ele fez. Ela estava feliz.

"Obrigada de novo." Ela agradeceu. "Mas eu não sei com quem você se parece." Ela disse se desculpando. "Não conheço nenhum que tenha o cabelo da mesma cor que o seu e nem que tenha olhos verdes tão brilhantes."

"Não faz mal." Ele disse sorrindo. "Eu gosto de ser eu mesmo." Ele alargou ainda mais o sorriso quando viu ela rir.

"Posso mexer nos seu cabelo de novo?" Ela pediu.

"O que ele tem de mais?" Ele perguntou intrigado.

"Ah, é que ele é colorido. Nunca vi um cabelo assim." Ela disse simplesmente.

"O seu também é." Ele disse. "Ele fica vermelho no sol." Ele levantou uma mecha do cabelo dela, deixando a luz do sol tingi-la de vermelho.

"Mas o seu fica de várias cores." Ela rebateu. "Posso mexer?"

"Por que você quer tanto mexer nele?" Ele perguntou curioso, fingindo estar emburrado.

"Eu gosto dele." Ela disse simplesmente. "Ele é fofinho e gosto de ver as cores." Ela disse sorrindo.

"Até parece que eu sou um ursinho de pelúcia." Ele resmungou enquanto ela ria.

"Posso?" Os olhos dela brilhavam de um jeito que ele não podia recusar, não conseguia.

"Tá." Ele cedeu. E voltou a sentir ela brincando com os cabelos dele.

_Era tão bom senti-la perto. Era tão bom senti-lo perto._

"Você sempre fica sozinho aqui depois que todo mundo vai embora?" Ela perguntou, curiosa.

"Fico. Meu pai sempre demora um pouco pra me pegar. Ele trabalha muito." Ele respondeu um pouco triste. "E você?"

"Não sei. Minha mãe nunca tinha demorado antes." Ela respondeu com a preocupação na voz.

"Você podia ficar comigo todos os dias esperando ela chegar." Os olhos dele brilhavam cheios de esperança.

"É, eu podia." Ela sorriu, a preocupação evaporando.

"Isabella!" A professora chamou. "Sua mãe chegou."

"Tenho que ir." Ela não estava mais feliz. Não queria deixá-lo.

"Até amanhã?" Ele perguntou, esperançoso.

"Aham." Ela se animou.

"Então..." Ele começou.

"Até amanhã." Ela terminou.

"Até." Ele respondeu.

Num impulso, ela o beijou na bochecha e saiu correndo em direção à professora. Ela estava vermelha, envergonhada, mas estava feliz. Ele estava estático, com a mão no rosto, tocando o local do beijo, a boca entreaberta, os olhos verdes bem abertos e brilhantes. Ele estava chocado, mas estava feliz.

O primeiro beijo que ele ganhou de uma menina, o primeiro beijo que ela deu em um menino. Independente da idade, independente da época. Independente de qualquer coisa que acontecesse. Ele estava feliz. Ela estava feliz. Eles eram especiais. Eles eram um do outro.

***

_Ninguém nunca tinha perguntado o que ela perguntou._

_Ninguém nunca tinha pedido o que ela pediu._

_Ninguém nunca tinha feito o que ela fez._

_Só uma pessoa tinha consolado ele como ela consolou. E essa pessoa não estava mais com ele. Essa pessoa estava no céu como ela disse._

_Ninguém nunca tinha se aproximado dele como ela se aproximou._

_Ninguém nunca tinha o visto chorar pela mãe como ela viu._

_Ninguém nunca tinha o acalmado como ela o acalmou._

_Ela era especial e ele nunca a esqueceria._

***

_Ela nunca tinha perguntado o que ela perguntou._

_Ela nunca tinha pedido o que ela pediu._

_Ela nunca tinha feito o que ela fez._

_Mas não importava. Ela queria, ela precisava._

_Ela nunca tinha consolado alguém como ela consolou._

_Ela nunca tinha visto alguém sofrer como ele sofreu._

_Ela nunca tinha acalmado alguém com ela o acalmou._

_Ele era especial e ela nunca o esqueceria._

***

_Eles eram apenas crianças, mas, juntos, haviam feito grandes descobertas._

* * *

**N/A: Bom, como eu disse: Essa fic não é trágica nem nada do tipo, ela é, digamos, fofa (?), água com açúcar, a magia do primeiro amor, sabe, essas coisas. Então, se gostou ou não, comentem aí, por favor. ^^**

**P.s.: TALVEZ tenha uma continuação. Vocês leriam? Mas lembrem-se: Talvez. Eu tenho uma ideia, mas me falta tempo.**

**P.s.²: Veja a capa no meu perfil. ^^**

**Lucy Myh.**

* * *

**PROPAGANDA DAS MINHAS OUTRAS FICS:**

_**Leiam e comentem!!! ^^**_

*******

**"A Carta" **( http: // www. fanfiction. net/s/5145706/1/A_Carta )

_Tarde demais. Ela se foi... sem ele. Só o que restou foi uma carta, onde ela dizia tudo o que ele queria ouvir. "Nunca vou te esquecer. Também te amo. Para Sempre."_ - OneShot. Universo Alternativo. E&B

*******

**"A Resposta" **( http: // www. fanfiction. net/s/5246908/1/A_Resposta )

_Antes de partir, ela lhe deixou uma carta... Agora, após um ano, ele a responde... "Agora sabe o meu lado da nossa história." "Obrigado por não desistir de mim. Eu também te amo. Para sempre."_ - One-Shot. Universo Alternativo. E&B. **Resposta da fic "A Carta"**

*******

**"Destinados" **( http: // www. fanfiction. net/s/5202319/1/Destinados )

_"Eu só queria me divertir... e pulei. Mas o mar e o destino não me deixaram retornar à superfície. Depois de tanto sofrimento, finalmente pude encontrar a paz ao ouvir a voz que tanto me deixava plena."_

_Quase 76 anos depois daquela tempestuosa tarde em que Bella Swan deixara de existir, um reencontro. Uma história de amor pode se repetir? Uma alma procura a gêmea pela eternidade? É tudo obra do acaso ou o destino opera nossas vidas?_

_Edward Cullen e Luna Fly descobrem que nem a morte separa o verdadeiro amor._ - Long Fic. E&B


End file.
